Daddy's Little Girl
by wildkidlexie
Summary: A Sequel to There Goes My Life. Rose is all grown up now, making her own way in life.
1. Lyrics

**DADDY's LITTLE GIRL**

Faith Hill:  
Daddy take me with you  
I promise I'll be good  
Daddy, this is next time  
And momma said I could

Sittin' in the front seat ridin' down town  
An icecream cone I'd wrap him around  
My little finger  
Tighter then my baby curls  
You can make a tear go a long long way  
When you're daddy's little girl

Well he tightened my bike chain from 7 to 13  
Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing  
Reached and he prayed while I made some mistakes  
That I wouldn't have made if I'd have done it his way

Now he hugs me when he sees me  
We talk about the past  
He tries to give me money  
And I try and give it back

He's a book of advice  
More then I need  
The look in his eyes is saying to me  
Let me help you all I can  
While I'm still in this world  
What will you do when you're daddy's gone  
And you're daddy's little girl

Jeff Carson:  
There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus  
And I close my eyes  
And I think God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses  
With her momma there  
Stickin' little white flowers  
All up in her hair

Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses for life

Faith Hill:  
What'll I do when my daddy's gone


	2. Sweet Memories

**A/N: Hello again! This is my newest story so far and I guess the only one I've been working on for a couple of days. **

**Anyway, this is the sequel to ****, but this focuses more on Rose's perspective instead on Ron's. ****But there's also a part where Ron gets to say what he feels in the lat****t****er chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy this story! Please review. I really need feedback if this one is all right. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rose looked around. Her room isn't like the one she had back at home. She looked at her nervous dorm mates. They seem to be thinking the same thing. She sat on her bed and glanced at her trunk. She thought of writing her parents a letter, but then again, she thought of how her parents told her to hold her chin up and stay strong, whatever happens at Hogwarts.

That night, Rose couldn't sleep. The moonlit night sky seemed to attract her towards the window rather than the bed. Rose sighed and took a photo album with her and sat by the window. She gazed upon the photos she and her family had taken throughout the years.

Rose smiled when she saw a picture that reminded her of the day she wanted to go with her father outside but still wasn't allowed to.

**Daddy take me with you**

_"Mummy! Where's Daddy?" asked five-year-old Rose. She bounced down the stares as quickly as possible with her little backpack. Hermione looked at her queerly for a moment. "Mummy, Daddy said he could take me to the park today while he goes to work and I stay there. I'm bored here," she said, appealing to pity from her mother. _

_Hermione shook her head. "You're too little to be waiting along at the park," she said. "I can take you there myself after I've done with the cleaning. Now you be a good little girl and go back up to your room and play with your toys while I do household chores, all right?__ Play with Hugo.__" Rose scowled. Hermione crouched down to her level. __"Please, Rose. I want you to understand that I want you to be safe," she said. _

_Ron appeared from behind the wall. "Your Mum's right. I guess you are still too little to wait at the park for me," he said. Rose frowned even more. Ron sighed and carried Rose into his arms. "Come on, now Rose. If you are really a good girl, I will take you to the park when you are older. It'll just be the two of us," he promised. _

_"Really?" said Rose, getting wide eyed. _

_Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "Really, Hon. Now I'll be back tonight with another batch of bedtime stories. Mr. Sweets will be coming over too. Maybe he has some surprises of his own for you." Rose clapped, knowing that her Uncle Harry would bring her some more sweets she could eat, to Hermione's dismay._

_Hermione __and Rose saw Ron to the door. Rose watched her father Apparate away. Tears welled up her eyes when she saw her father disappear. Hermione smiled and led little Rose back into the house, wowing that she will grow up soon enough anyway. _

**I promise I'll be good**

_Rose sat on the chair and watched her mother wash the dishes the Muggle way. "Why don't you use your wand, Mummy?" asked Rose curiously, seeing that her Aunt Ginny never washes the dishes the way her mother does it everyday. _

_Hermione smiled. "Oh because I grew up washing dishes this way and there are old habits that I can't seem to get over with," she replied. She held up a dish soaked with water. "It's really fun. Want to help me wipe the water away from each plate? You can't do magic anyway and I bet Daddy will be proud that you'__re being a good girl while he is away," she said. _

_Rose agreed. She began wiping the plates her mother washed. She did enjoy it and once in a while she saw her reflection on the plate. They soon heard Hugo crying upstairs. Hermione set aside the last three plates and went to see to Hugo. Rose looked at the last three plates and figured she could help her mother even more. She pushed a chair towards the sink and began copying what she sees her mother does everyday. _

_CRASH!_

_Hermione flew down the stairs and saw Rose staring at the broken plates, dumbfounded. Rose stared at the broken plates, lips curled and eyes wet with tears. Hermione ran to her to check if she was all right. _

_"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Hermione. Rose shook her head. Tears began streaming down her face and she was shaking a bit, afraid that her mother would be furious for breaking the plates. Hermione could tell what she was thinking and gave Rose a hug. "That's okay, Sweetie. It's a good thing nothing happened to you. That's what's important." Hermione looked at Rose's wet arms. "Did you try washing the plates for me?" she asked. Rose nodded, still silently crying. Hermione smiled at her. "I bet Daddy's going to be proud that you're such a helpful little girl."_

_That night, Hermione told the story to Ron, who was indeed proud of his daughter. "Oh Rosie, that's all right. The most important thing is that you were trying to be a good girl while Daddy's away. Daddy is so proud of you," he assured her. Rose smiled and hugged her father. _

_"Look here, the both of you," said Hermione, and there came a flash._

Rose smiled as she ran her fingers through photo. Her father had always looked so proud every time he held her, no matter what she did. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man who she had known to love her more than anything he owned. Ron quite often told her that. Rose smiled and flipped through the photo album, landing her eyes two years later after the plates' incident.

**Daddy, this is next time**

_"Mummy! Where's Daddy?" asked Rose as she sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her parents waiting for her there. Rose ran to her father and threw her arms around him. "Daddy, you're taking me to the park today, right?" she said. _

_Ron looked at Rose, then at Hermione, then back at Rose. "I think you're still too little to be at the park along while I work. I'll be at the office for an hour and a half and something might happen to you while I'm gone," he said uncertainly. Rose frowned. She was evidently about to cry when she head this. "Oh Rosie, we can go out to the park tomorrow.__ Just you and me, the whole day. We can even take the car if you want,__" he suggested. _

_"Really?" said Rose, smiling widely now upon hearing his father's proposal. _

_Ron laughed. "Really."_

_Rose looked at her mother, knowing that if there was an objection from her, there'd be no car ride tomorrow. "Can I really go on car with Daddy tomorrow?" she asked, her blue eyes seeming to be trying to become adorable for her mother. _

_Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes you may."_

**And momma said I could**

_The next day, Rose ran down the stairs to see her father already waiting for her by the door. Hermione, carrying Hugo, walked them to the front door. __"You two be careful now," she said as she saw them off. She eyed Ron. "And I'm warning you not to take your eyes off the road," she hissed so only Ron could hear her. Ron nodded and kissed her. Rose embraced her mother. "Wait a minute." Hermione went into the house and back outside with a camera. "Smile!"_

Rose looked up. It was getting very late and she knew it, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the photo album which held every memory she held of her home. She flipped through the photo album and found another interesting picture.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: So how was that for the beginning of the story? I hoped you liked it. Please review after reading, thanks a lot. Thank you to those who have been following **


	3. Daddy's Girl

**A/N: ****Thus is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. There will be misunderstood parts along the way when you haven't read **_**There Goes My Life **_**yet. **

**(The timeline is different so if you want to know why please read the first story. Thanks)**

**Please review. Hope you enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sittin' in the front seat ridin' down town**

_"Hey Rosie," said Ron as he turned down the car radio's volume. "Why don't we go around the little shops instead of going straight to the park? Your mum took me to this Muggle place and quite enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I haven't gone there, and I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy it too," he said._

_Rose looked at his father. "Okay," she answered quickly, much to Ron's delight. _

_Ron turned the car and headed for the east side of town. Rose happily bounced in her seat every time they came to a stoplight. It had only been a few times when her father took her on Muggle car rides. She knows that Ron don't have much time to do such trivial things. She felt special as she sat on the front seat alongside her father. _

_"Here we are," said Ron. Rose's eyes widened. Her father had brought her to the beach. "Let's get you a swimsuit from that shop," Ron said as he pointed to the little shop that stood across the place where they parked. "We'll surprise your mother too when we get back." Ron took Rose's hand and led her down to the beach and into the shop. __He was glad that he bought Muggle money along with him. _

_Though there were some misunderstanding between Ron and the salesman, Rose finally got a pink swimsuit with blue stripes around the waste. She looked contended as she ran around with it, so was Ron. The salesman also found Rose cute in the swimsuit. He told Ron so. _

_Ron scooped up Rose and placed her on his shoulders. "__Thanks__ mate," he said to the salesman and walked out of the shop. The sun shone brightly. Ron took a deep breath, breathing in all the fresh air he could take. __Rose swung her arms around, trying to catch the sunrays. "Let's go to the water, Hon," said Ron as he ran towards the sea. _

_"I can't swim!" exclaimed Rose as she shut her eyes when her father lowered her to the water. "Daddy! Daddy! I can't swim!" she kept on saying. _

_Ron smiled. "Don't worry, Daddy's here," he assured Rose. Rose began to calm down. Ron slowly let go of her. Rose found out that she didn't know how to swim at all because the water was only up to her ankles. Rose laughed, so did Ron when he saw her daughter enjoying the water. _

_Rose held out her arms. "Daddy!" she said. Ron looked at her and carried her. Rose pointed to the ice scream stall. "What's that, Daddy? Everybody seems to be going there and buying," she said as she observed the people walking back and fourth to the shop._

_Ron looked. "It's ice cream, I think. Your mum's mentioned it, but I haven't had one myself." He looked at Rose. "Why not we take on a little adventure and try one ourselves right now?" Rose nodded eagerly. Ron took her to the stall and bought an ice cream for each of them. __He bought vanilla flavored once, suggested by the man who sold ice cream. Though the man didn't really understand why Ron needed help from buying a simple ice cream cone. Ron handed Rose the ice cream. "Here you go, Hon."_

_Rose licked. She smiled. "It's like what Mr. Sweets give me," she said. Ron nodded and licked his share. He felt good as the coolness of the ice cream went tumbling down his throat. Rose held her__ free__ hand out to his father. "Daddy!"_

_Ron crouched down. Rose gave him a very tight hug. _

**An ice****cream cone I'd wrap him around**

_"Daddy, this is the best day ever," whispered Rose to Ron's ear, bringing a smile upon Ron's face. "I can't wait to tell Mummy we came here and I ate," she paused and looked at the ice cream cone that was melting on her hand. _

_Ron took Rose's hand and let her back to the car. "That's called ice cream, Hon," he explained. Ron helped Rose change back to her clothes. "We're off to the park. Finish your ice cream and we'll be going there," he said. _

_Rose quickly licked the ice cream off the cone and nibbled on what's left of the cone. Ron smiled as they both got back into the car. Ron took one last look at the beach before starting the engine, knowing that he wouldn't forget this day. He turned and saw a camera lying in the backseat. He reached out for it and focused it on his daughter. Rose looked at him and he quickly took the picture. It could never be any more natural than it was when he took it. _

Rose smiled. Her mouth was still full of ice cream all over when her father took the picture, but that didn't matter. If it wasn't for the ice cream, the picture would not be as memorable as it is and she knew it as a fact. Her father took her to many places and taught her many things. He had always been her father and her best friend.

She looked at her pictures. It was mostly taken by her mother while she hugged her father. Occasionally Hugo appeared in the pictures, but mostly her photo album consisted of her and her father. He was somebody she became very close to in the family.

"Rose, don't you plan to go to sleep?" One of her roommates asked. Rose turned and went back to bed. She slipped the photo album under her pillow. She missed her father kissing her goodnight and looking deeply into her eyes as she looked deeply into his. Rose perfectly knows that she isn't a child anymore, but one couldn't help but wonder what it might've been when she was at home.

**My little finger**

Rose imagined nights when her father would sit on her bed and stoke her hair and whisper _I love you so much, Hon. _She thought of times when she would hold out her arms to her father, smiling as she studied his loving face and reply _I love you too, Daddy. _She'd give him a very tight hug before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**Tighter then my baby curls**

The days at Hogwarts passed by quickly. Rose met a lot of friends. She easily got along with other people. Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom found her very likeable since Rose inherited her mother's brain but Ron's quick sense of humor.

Rose became popular among the Gryffindors, and sometimes among Hufflepuffs too. They liked the way that she was witty and at the same time they learn a lot of things from her, most especially about the Muggle world for Rose and her father enjoyed trips together outside the Wizarding World. (Arthur Weasley and Hermione was also glad to learn about Rose's fascination with the Muggle world.)

One month later, an owl came from Rose's parents. She read:

_Dearest Rosie,_

_(This is from Daddy) __We hope that you are having the most enjoyable time there at Hogwarts. Your mum said that you would write to us the minute you got there but I told her: "No, Rosie is really a brave girl." And you proved me right. I'm so proud of you, Rosie!_ _Though I really miss you so much already, Hugo does too. Your mum and I have been waiting for so long. I know it'll be a couple more months until you get back for the holidays, but I can't wait to see my princess already although you've only been gone for a month. I can't wait to hear your Hogwarts stories. I love you so much, Hon. __I know you'll do great at Hogwarts. Make us proud. Congratulations on making it to Gryffindor. I love you._

_(This is from Mummy) Contrary to what your father had written above, I did not doubt you. No, don't believe him, though I did think you'd write to us sooner. I'm also very proud of you. I got a letter from Hagrid saying how wonderful you are at school and I can say that I am very happy that you are doing well and staying out of trouble. I hope you are well. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

**You can make a tear go a long long way**

Rose smiled as she folded the letter and stuffed it into her pocket. His father's old owl, Pigwidgeon, fluttered across the room and out of the castle. Rose watched him go. He is a big reminder of her home, which made her a little homesick. Rose wrote back to her parents and sent her own owl back to her house. She told them how much she missed them.

Rose made a mistake here and there, she wasn't always perfect, though she tries hard to be and everyone is impressed by this. Having been taught by her Uncle Harry how to ride a broom, Rose aced her flying lessons. Everyone said that she should try out for the Quidditch team next year.

A lot went on in Rose's first term in Hogwarts. She enjoyed her stay at Hogwarts, but she still couldn't wait for Christmas to come so she would be able to go home and see her parents again.

"What's it like to live with a pureblood father and a Muggle born mother?" asked her new Slytherin friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Apparently, Scorpius Malfoy had been born the same year that Rose was. "I live with a pureblood family and I haven't had much Muggle born friends like you do. I'm just curious," he said.

Rose smiled. "It's fun knowing two worlds and having them in your life as one," she explained. Although Scorpius didn't see to understand the whole of what she said, he just nodded.

Soon enough, Christmas approached. Rose readied herself to go home. Not only did she find her parents waiting for her, she also found the rest of the family she knew: Her Weasley grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and her cousins, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley and her cousins, and Bill. Fleur and Victorie went to France for Christmas. Percy and Charlie went with their wives' families.

Rose smiled and ran to her father. She gave him the hug that she had been waiting three months to give him. Ron smiled and returned it as tightly as she did it to him.

"Welcome back, Hon," whispered Ron.

**When you're daddy's little girl**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. Hope you ****like**** this one. See you at the next chapter. **


	4. Growing Up

**A/N: ****And the third chapter is now up. Thanks for all the reviews and support for the story. I really appreciate all that. Thank you so much**

**Please review this one too. Hope you enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Thirteen-year-old Rose looked at his father. "Daddy, I'm going for a ride down to Scorpius Malfoy's place. He's insisted on showing me something new he found out he could do." Ron cringed at the mentioning of Malfoy, but he didn't discourage his daughter from being with him since he saw that Rose and Scorpius have become really good friends.

**Well he tightened my bike chain from 7 to 13**

"All right," said Ron. He and Rose went to the garage where Rose stored the bicycle Hermione got her for her seventh birthday. He bent down and looked at Rose's bike. "I'm just going to check this contraption, all right, Hon?" he said. Rose nodded. Ron whispered, "Reparo," flicking his wand. The chains tightened. Ron stood back and smiled. "There you go."

Rose gave her father a hug. "Thanks, Daddy," she said. Ron watched as his daughter mounted the bike. She waved at her father. "I'll be back before dinner. I love you, Daddy."

Ron waved back. He watched her ride off to the direction towards the Malfoys' house. He smiled and went back inside the house. He looked at his nine-year-old son and ruffled his brown tufts of hair. Hugo stuck his tongue out at Ron. Ron smiled as Hugo ran off. His son hated it when Ron ruffles his hair.

Meanwhile, Rose met up with Scorpius. "Hey, check this out," said Scorpius. He showed her a Rubik's Cube. "I got this behind Dad's back and I had a go on it all night, but I finally figured it out. I thought you'd want to know that I can do Muggle things from time to time." Rose had dared him to do anything Muggle before they were released for the summer. Scorpius dedicated the first couple of days of his summer vacation to prove that he could to Rose.

Rose laughed and reached for the Rubik's Cube. "That's really nice." Her eyes met with Scorpius for a moment, but she looked away quickly. "I'll have to get back home soon though, so I won't miss dinner. Mummy doesn't like it when I do. She said that dinners are for family," she told Scorpius. Seeing Scorpius slightly frown, Rose added, "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise."

Scorpius slowly smiled when she said this. "All right then, Rose. I guess I'll see tomorrow," he said and waved to her as Rose rode off.

Hermione met her daughter by the door. "I thought you wouldn't make it for dinner," she said. She placed her hand on Rose's shoulder as they both entered the house. Ron beamed when he saw her daughter had not yet decided to eat at the Malfoys' for dinner.

The four Weasleys ate together for dinner, talking animatedly about their day. Ron's eyes shone when Rose mentioned how Hogwarts is going on very well for her. He hoped the same thing for her son who would soon also be going to Hogwarts himself.

"And did you know that Scorpius actually solved a Rubik's Cube?" said Rose as she took a bite from her steak. Ron stopped chewing. Hermione suppressed her laughter when she saw Ron's reaction upon hearing Scoprius's name. "I dared him before summer came that he couldn't do anything Muggle. He got the Rubik's Cube and solved it on his own. Though Mr. Malfoy doesn't really like Muggle things," she said sadly.

Ron was about to make a comment when Hermione cut in. "I think Scorpius is a marvelous boy for trying," she said. She shot a secret _don't-you-dare-ruin-their-friendship _look at Ron. "I've seen him. He's a very polite boy, sweet too. I saw him take care of his twin sisters at the park the other day."

Rose beamed. "He is really polite and sweet." Ron tried hard not to sputter his dinner. "I'm going to meet him again tomorrow morning. I promised I'd see him." Hermione nodded, much to Ron's dismay about her calmness in letting their daughter mingle with a Malfoy.

When Rose and Hugo ran up to their rooms, Ron looked at Hermione uncertainly. "I know your mind hasn't gone mental over the years, but why do you let Rose go on with that Malfoy kid all the time? I can tolerate it once in a while, but…" his voice trailed off as he pictured Scorpius and Rose laughing together as if they were the best of friends.

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Oh come on, Ron. Don't let our childhood grudges stand in the way of teenage love," she said.

Ron looked horrified. "Teenage love?!"

Hermione gave a little laugh. "Haven't you noticed by now that your little girl isn't so little anymore and she's starting to fall in love? She wasn't as busy as we were, running around with trouble and all." Hermione looked dreamily at Ron. "Besides, I don't see anything bad with Scorpius Malfoy. In fact, I think he is a really nice kid."

"Nice indeed," snored Ron. "He is a Malfoy. Come on, Hermione. The kid could be a Death Eater for all we know. Do you know the _danger _we're putting our daughter into when we let her scamper off with a Malfoy like that?" he said exasperatedly, trying to make his point.

Hermione frowned. "Come off it, Ronald. With Voldemort gone and we practically saving Malfoy when we were seventeen, I doubt Rose would be in danger at all. Give Scorpius the benefit of the doubt. Rose does like him a lot, although she is thoughtful enough not to rush on things because she knows that you dislike the Malfoys."

Ron sighed. He imagined Rose holding hands with Scorpius and felt goose bumps running up his arm.

Three years later and Rose is still loveable as Ron hoped she'd be. Although she now asks her father not to kiss her in front of the public, she still does it at home and hugs her father tightly every time she comes home for a break from Hogwarts.

**Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing**

"Daddy," said Rose as she sat straight and ate her breakfast. "Can you teach me how to drive the Honda? I mean, I'm turning seventeen soon and I'll be off age. I want to get a Muggle driver's license as soon as possible," she told him cheerfully.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "And why is that?" he asked.

Hugo approached the dining table with an impish grin. "So she and Scorpius could drive to the mountain and snog each other privately," he said as he sat on the chair. He received a rather painful blow on the back of his head courtesy of his scarlet-faced older sister.

"No I am not planning to drive with Scorpius and _snog_ him," said Rose defensively, putting a heavy tone on the word snog. She turned back to her father. "I just wanted to prove to this friend of mine. No Daddy, it's not Scorpius," said Rose when she saw her father's face fill up with more suspicion. "It's my other friend, Ginger. She's a Muggle-born, you see, and she's egging me to get my driver's license as soon as possible."

Hermione entered the dining room with a plate of hotcakes. "Well, I don't see why not," she said and looked at Ron. She lowered the plates onto the table. "I think Rose is sensible and old enough to be taught how to drive," she said.

Rose beamed. "So does this mean I get a yes?" she asked. "Please! I got eleven OWLs on my fifth year and I try to do better in Quidditch practices, even though James Potter always has the best of abilities in being Chaser. Oh please, Daddy!"

Ron smiled when he saw her daughter's excited face. "All right," he said. Rose jumped from her seat and danced around the table. Ron held out his hand at Rose. Rose took it and neared her father. "On just one condition," he said. Rose tried not to let her smile fade away, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the condition. "You are not to drink and drive."

Rose nodded eagerly. "I promise."

That afternoon, Ron found a private Ron for him and her daughter to practice driving. Although he wasn't the expert (because he had Confounded the man who administered his driving test to get his license). But after many years of being forced to drive by Hermione, Ron managed to be good enough to teach Rose how to drive.

"Daddy," Rose suddenly piped up as she sat on the driver's seat, "do you really think I can drive even if I haven't? I mean, I'm a witch…" her voice filled with anxiety faded as she started the car.

Ron placed his hand on Rose's shoulders. "You'd be able to do anything you put your mind to, Rosie. Besides, you're not a little girl now. It's time for you to step up to your own plate and test your own abilities." He pointed to the accelerator. "Now step on that and we'll start the lesson. I have complete faith in you," he said.

With her father's encouragement and patient training, Rose managed to drive smoothly, much to Hermione's delight. There were a few times when Rose crashed the car into a brick wall or a tree, but that could easily be fixed by her mother who was very much talented at doing charms.

Scorpius enjoyed watching Rose drive. Ron eyed the two of them when they sat in the car together. But seeing that the boy was decent, he soon let go of all his suspicions and fear and left them alone to enjoy themselves while they were still young. Besides, no witch or wizard could stay young forever even if they wanted to (unless they used the Philosopher's Stone, but well, it was destroyed).

Ron and Hermione saw their children off to Hogwarts that year, not knowing what awaited them next summer.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. See you at the next chapter.**


	5. Mistake

**A/N: ****Thanks for the support that you guys gave. Thanks for the reviews coming in. I really appreciate every bit of it.**

**Please review this one too. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Like I said, Rose, we're of age now," said Ginger, holding up a bottle of Whiskey. "Don't be a spoil sport. You've gotten the license and it would be of no use when you don't put it to use." She poured a shot of Whiskey and pushed it towards Rose. "Come on, Rose. One shot won't hurt. It's broad daylight too. You can't miss the guardrails," she said.

Rose looked at the shot nervously. "I don't mind you drinking, but I don't really think I can," she said. She pushed away the glass. "I really can't, Ginger. I promised my dad that I won't drink and drive," she told her regretfully.

"You're too much of a daddy's girl," Ginger napped. "Look at me. I'm no daddy's girl but I turned out fine. Come on, that's just a common rule dads give out so that you won't drink while we are underage, but we _are_ of age to think for ourselves, aren't we? Come on, Rose," Ginger egged on.

**Reached and he prayed while I made some mistakes**

"Fine, but just one shot," said Rose and gulped down the glass. Ginger cheered. Rose tucked in her wand under her robe and dazedly walked to the car. "I'm not drunk, I'm okay. It was just one shot," she said groggily as she sat on the driver's seat.

Rose was about to put on her seatbelt when Ginger stopped her. "Be a daredevil from time to time," she said. "Don't put it on. Nothing will happen. Now start the car and let's get a move on. The night is still young!" exclaimed Ginger.

Rose sighed and started the car. She looked at the mirror, but she was seeing doubles by now. She couldn't ask her father to come since he'd go hysterical when she found out that she took a shot of Whiskey, so would her mother. She decided that she would be sober when she got back home anyway, so she backed the car, almost bumping the wall behind them.

Ginger kept on and on about how the night was young and many things could happen. Rose felt queasy, but she tried to get her eyes on the rode. They could always Apparate back home, but she didn't want her father thinking that she couldn't handle herself well enough.

"Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked up and saw Scorpius outside the window. He opened the front door to let the boy in. "I was wondering where Rose went. She's been gone the whole day and I haven't seen her," said Scorpius worriedly.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "I thought she was with you," he said. Scorpius shook his head. Ron turned and looked at Hermione. "Where did Rose say she was going to go off to?" he asked, now starting to feel worried about her daughter. Hermione shook her head and stood up from the couch. "Scorpius, did she tell you anything?" he asked. Scorpius shook his head as well.

"Ron, you should find Rose," said Hermione, her hands beginning to shake, but tried not to show it.

Ron went to the garage to find the car gone. "She took the car," he murmured. "Accio brooms." Two brooms flew towards him. He grabbed one, Scorpius grabbed the other. "I hope you don't mind searching for Rose with me," he said. Scorpius shook his head again. Ron smiled. "I'm starting to like you, Malfoy," he said. Both kicked off the ground and began searching for Rose.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!" But the warning was too late. Rose swerved and hit the guardrail. The car hung dangerously from the cliff. Ginger started shaking Rose. "Rose, we have to leave the car. We have to Apparate back," she said. Ginger froze. Rose was unconscious. Tears of fear and anxiety fell from Ginger's eyes, knowing that this was her fault.

Scorpius's heart pumped faster. "Where the hell are you, Rose?" he asked in a low whisper as he hovered above the mountain passes. Finally, he saw a car dangling over at the cliff. Scorpius dived down to see if his guess was correct. Unfortunately, it was. He peered through the car window and saw Rose and Ginger inside. "Hang on!" he said. Panicked, Scorpius flew off to call Ron.

Ron went with Scorpius. They might've flown faster than light's speed if that was possible. "Wingardium Leviosa," said Ron with wand pointing at the car. Inch by inch, the car levitated and positioned itself flatly on the street. Ron and Scorpius jumped off the brooms to help the girls out from the car.

"Ginger, grab my hand," said Ron, holding out his hand to Ginger. Sobbing uncontrollably, Ginger took it. Ron pulled her out of the car. Scorpius pried open the door to the driver's seat and dragged Rose out. He gasped at the sight of her. Ron looked at his daughter. "Let's go straight to St. Mungo's and get these girls some medical attention," he said.

Ron and Scorpius Apparated away to St. Mungo's. Ron looked at Scorpius as the Healers attended to the girls. "I really appreciate you helping my find Rose. I guess I misjudged you for your family name," he said, remembering how disapproving he was of the boy.

Scorpius just smiled. "I know about it. Rose told me," he said. Ron looked at him. "That's why I try to do every Muggle thing possible. Dad's not too happy, but he doesn't strongly disagree either. I know doing some Muggle stuff would make you and Mrs. Weasley happy."

Ron held out his hand at Scorpius. "From now on, you are most welcome to our home," he said. Scorpius smiled wider and shook hands with Ron. Ron thumped Scorpius on the back. "I know you'll take good care of Rose," he said. Scorpius nodded.

Hermione and Hugo appeared from the door. "Where's Rose?" asked Hermione frantically. She saw Ron's blood-strained shirt and threw her arms around him. "Oh my poor baby. Is she okay?" she asked, still sobbing.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Everything's going to be all right," he whispered. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that his wishful thinking would become true.

Just then, a Healer came walking towards them. "Rose Weasley is awake now," she announced. Hermione, Hugo, Ron, and Scorpius immediately went to the room where Rose was placed. She had so many bandages around her that they barely recognized her. Ron thought of his father who used to be in the same situation, being bandaged heavily like that.

Although wrapped in bandages, Ron could see his daughter crying. He sat down on the chair near the bed. "Daddy, I'm so sorry," whispered Rose. "I'm sorry I broke our promise. I'm really sorry." Tears came down her cheeks.

**That I wouldn't have made if I'd have done it his way**

"It's okay, Hon," whispered Ron. Hermione sat beside Ron. Scorpius took Hugo out of the room to give space to the parents and their daughter. Ron wiped away the tears on Rose's eyes. "It's okay now. You're all right. Everything's okay," he assured him.

Hermione wiped the tears on her own eyes. "We're just happy that you're all right," she said, trying to smile for Rose.

Rose looked at her parents. She knew how much she worried them. She had never done anything like this in her whole life. Her heart ached knowing how much trouble she had caused for the both of them. She looked into her parents' eyes and found comfort. Hermione and Ron hugged their daughter.

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," said Ron. He sighed. He knew he couldn't be any luckier tat day, seeing the daughter he loved the most alive. He turned and motioned for Scorpius and Hugo to come in. "Rosie, I think you're right about making friends with Scorpius. He's a very good friend to have around," he said.

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." She turned her eyes towards Scorpius. "I guess I can invite you for dinner now," she said. Ron laughed, so did Hermione and Scorpius, although Hugo didn't seem to understand why. "Where's Ginger?" asked Rose, suddenly realizing that she was not around.

"She's fine," replied Scorpius. "She was sent home a while ago. There weren't any serious injuries." Rose nodded, feeling relieved.

The Healer came walking in. "Strictly no visitors after this hour," she snapped. "You lot can come by in the morning. She will be discharged after three days." The Healer walked away.

Ron ran his fingers through Rose's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hon," he said. Rose nodded. Hermione gave her a kiss. Hugo nodded at his sister. Being thirteen now, he didn't want any of the _mushiness_ outside the house. Scorpius winked at Rose, making Rose smile even more. They left afterwards.

Rose lay on her bed awake and thought of the disappointed eyes she saw in her parents' eyes, though they didn't say it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She never wanted to see them again and promised herself she'd be careful next time. Although something good came out of this, she thought. Her father finally saw Scorpius for the friend he is, not for the father he has.

After that accident, Rose and Ginger never went out together again. Ginger decided to move to another country, wanting a new life. She said that England haunted her about that night. Scorpius and Rose saw her off as she Apparated away to wherever she decided to go. She never told them.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****I know this chapter's a little shorter, but I'll make it up to you as the story goes along. Thanks for all the support. ****Hope to see you at the next chapter. **


	6. Special

**A/N: ****Thanks for the support that you guys gave. Thanks for the reviews coming in. I really appreciate every bit of it.**

**Please review this one too. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Sorry for the late updates. We've been having power outages because of the typhoons. Sorry.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Daddy, I'm home." Ron came out of the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his nineteen-year-old daughter come through the door. She's working in the Ministry now, particularly at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Rose embraced his father. Ron hugged her back.

**Now he hugs me when he sees me**

As Ron let go, he looked around. "Isn't Scorpius with you?" he asked. Rose raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I thought you said you were going to spend the whole day with the special man in your life?" said Ron, a little bewildered now.

Rose laughed. "I was talking about you, Daddy," she said. Ron felt his heart leap. He didn't expect that. Rose pulled her father's robe. "Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere special. Don't you even remember that today is a special day?" she asked. Not wanting to disappoint his daughter, Ron decided to not to answer. "We'll take the car," said Rose.

"The car?" asked Ron. It had been a while since Rose drove a car. She said she had quit driving right after the accident. "Are you sure, Hon?" he asked.

Rose nodded eagerly. "I'm pretty sure," she said. She and Ron sat on the car. Ron looked at Ron sideways. "Daddy, buckle your seatbelt," she reminded him. Ron smiled. Rose leaned over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm betting you'd enjoy today, Daddy. Since Hugo and Mummy went shopping for Hugo's things anyway."

"Where are we going?" asked Ron as Rose started the car.

Rose smiled. "It's a secret. You'll see when we get there," she said. She backed the car from the garage smoothly and they began to go their way. Rose turned down the car radio's volume. "Do you remember when I was little, Daddy? I always loved surprises," she said.

Ron nodded, clearly remembering how his daughter squirmed with delight every time she was surprised with something she wanted. "You get so red and excited every time we gave you surprises, especially when it's Harry coming for a visit with sweets. I remember how much you loved sweets. You'd snatch them the moment you lay your eyes on them," he said, laughing a bit as he recalled his daughter's love for sweets Harry gives her every time he drops by.

"I do loved sweets," said Rose, "and I still do. It's a good thing I didn't get too much cavities from it," she said. Ron felt the car come to a slow stop. He looked up and smiled. Rose smiled too. "This is the best place to be when I'm with you, Daddy," she said.

The beach looked calm and peaceful. There weren't many Muggles around, probably because it was a weekday afternoon. "You go change, I'm going to show you something," said Rose, grabbing her bag and running towards the changing rooms.

Ron watched as she ran. She had grown so much. He recalled her running like that, although she was much smaller than she is now.

_"Daddy, wait there, I have a surprise for you," said nine-year-old Rose. She jumped out of the front seat and disappeared. Ron sat back and waited for his daughter's return. When she came back, she held up her hands which held more shells than she could hold. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. _

Ron snapped out of his imagination. He closed the car doors and leaned on the handrail as he waited for his daughter to come back. He looked up at the clouds and felt it wasn't too long ago when he had first brought her to the beach. She enjoyed that day. She had that special smile of her face that Ron loved to see, that sweet lovely smile.

"Daddy, over here!" shouted Rose, waving. Ron turned and saw his daughter wearing a pink swimsuit with a blue stripe around her waist, just like the one he had bought him on their first trip to the beach. "Daddy, I can swim now. Let's go to the waters," she said.

Ron laughed and followed after his daughter. She was already nineteen, but her playfulness had not yet faded. It might've been his imagination, but he all he could see was little girl in a pink and blue swimsuit running to the water. Rose splashed water at Ron. Ron splashed some water back.

**We talk about the past**

"Remember when you used to be so terrified of the water?" Ron asked. He and Rose bought some ice cream. "You screamed once when I tried to teach you how to swim. Everybody turned to stare at us, thinking I was trying to drown you or something." He smiled at his now very grown up daughter.

Rose leaned on the tree behind her. "I hated the water for some reason," she said. "But I finally gave in when Uncle Harry promised he'd have lemon drops waiting for me if I do learn how to swim." She and Ron laughed at the thought. Rose licked her ice cream. "I was that desperate to have all those sweets. I remember throwing the biggest tantrum in my life when Uncle Harry forgot to bring sweets when he stopped by once."

"Your mother told him not to since she said you were getting too used to sweets," Ron admitted. Rose looked at him. "Oh you know your mother. She grew up having dentists for parents. What do you expect?" he asked. Rose laughed out loud at the thought of her mother twitching every time Harry handed her a sweet. "Aside from sweets, you weren't much of a trouble," added Ron.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, and me being with Scorpius didn't worry you before?" Ron shrugged, but they both knew the answer. "If it wasn't for Mummy, I bet Scorpius and I wouldn't be going out right now," she said.

"That's not true," Ron countered. "I was the one who persuaded your mother that you were old enough to deicide for yourself and that Scorpius is one of the best choices you've ever made in your life, not that you made too many bad choices," he said.

Rose looked at him thoughtfully. "What about the time I crashed the Honda?" she asked, reminding Ron about that dreadful night.

**He tries to give me money**

"That was just once anyway," said Ron. He swallowed the last bit of his ice cream cone. "It did teach you a darn good lesson not to drink and drive too." Rose turned scarlet. Ron smiled. He held out some Galleons. "Here you go. I know you've been in a tight budget lately. The Ministry is not going on too well, I suppose. We're also having a bit of trouble in our department, if it wasn't for Harry knowing the ropes," he said.

Rose pushed Ron's hand away. "I'm all right. I can get by," she assured him. "It's not like I live in a different house already. I still live with you and Mum." Ron looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm all right," she said.

Ron shook his head. "No, you have to take this. Go have fun while you're young. You won't stay this young forever and before you know it it'll be gone and you'll be all grown up," he said warningly, having felt this himself. He recalled the day when from an eighteen-year-old boy, he had to be a man without another choice. But never did he once regret the fact that he and Hermione had Rose.

Rose turned around. "I said I can get by, Daddy." She turned her head. "I think we have to go home now. Mummy and Hugo would be waiting for us."

**And I try and give it back**

Ron thrust the Galleons onto Rose's hand. "I know you need this, Hon," said Ron. Rose skipped to the car without getting the money. Ron watched as she started the car. "She has grown up over the years. I can't believe she's nearing twenty. Boy, am I old," he whispered to himself and got into the car with Rose.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. Hope you review this one too. See you at the next chapter. **


	7. No More A Child

**A/N: ****Wow, chapter six already. I can't believe this story is also coming to a close!? Well anyway, I hope review. Thanks so much for the continuous support of the story. **

**Hope you enjoy this one, please review. Thanks. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hugo haughtily walked down the stairs. He threw back his hair like he always does. He was born quite good-looking. "I thought you wouldn't come for dinner?" he said when he saw Rose standing by the kitchen. "Hey, guess what? We just got our OWL results and I got O for everything, well, except Charms. I hate it the way Flitwick gives those damn tests."

"Watch your mouth, mister," said Hermione as she came out from the kitchen. "I made your favorite, roast chicken. Now you two sit in the dining table. Your father would soon be arriving in anyway." She eyed Hugo. "And don't you dare touch the chicken." Rose snickered.

**He's a book of advice**

Ron came home a little later than usual, but still made it in time for dinner. He was happy to see Rose sitting with them. Since she worked graveyard shifts, Rose moved away from the house and lived in an apartment not too far from her office, causing her family to see less and less of her, but loved her the same, of course.

"Too old to give your old man a kiss?" asked Ron. Rose smiled and gave her father a little peck on the cheek. Ron sat down on the table. "You know, Rose. I hear that sleeping early would stimulate your brain," he said randomly as Hermione passed him a glass of water.

Rose laughed. "I know, Daddy," she said. "Hugo, that-is-mine!" she said, pulling a letter away from her brother's hand.

"Rose has got a love letter from Scorpius!" Hugo teased.

Hermione smiled. "Finally has the guts to court out very picky daughter?" she asked as she took a bite out of the roast chicken. Rose turned red. Hermione shook her head. "There is no use denying it now, Rose," she said to her.

Ron looked at Rose. "Anything we should know about, Rosie?" he asked. "Accio water bottle," he said as he looked at Rose who was now getting a little too timid. "You know you ought to tell your parents everything…" he said, his voice trialing as he saw Rose's eyes twinkle, though it could have been his imagination too.

"Scorpius asked me to marry him," said Rose in a little voice that his family could barely hear her say it. "He asked if he could swing by to talk to you guys about this. He promised not to rush into things, since we're still young."

Ron laughed. "I never thought I would say this, but Draco Malfoy has really got the best of himself raising that Scorpius." Rose looked at him nervously. "Oh don't look at me like that, Rosie. I told you why I hated Draco so much, but that doesn't mean I'll say no to Scorpius. I've found a lot of good in that boy. He's also much smarter than I was when I was about your age," he said.

**More then I need**

"Why's that?" asked Hugo, causing Hermione to almost sputter out her dinner, though she managed not to do so.

Ron thought for a moment, the said, "I was a careless young man back then, more reckless than you and Rose put together. I wasn't thinking of many possibilities of what _might_ happen if I did this and that, thus causing me to make a lot of horrible mistakes in m life." He looked at Rose and smiled. "Though I never once did regret any mistake I made because I've learned a lot from it and have come to embrace it as part of me," he said.

"Like what mistakes?" asked Hugo, now getting interested at his father's statements.

Hermione snapped, "You don't have to know that now." Ron stifled a smile. "Don't you dare snicker at me, Ronald Weasley," she said. This made both Rose and Hugo laugh. They knew that their mother meant business every time she called them by their full name such as: Rose Hermione Weasley or Hugo Fredrick Weasley.

"Yes, Love," replied Ron, trying to compose himself. "Anyway, I have to tell you this too, Rose. Getting married is something to be thought about in two minutes. You have to think of the consequences of getting married, like having children," he said.

"What's the consequence of having children?" asked Rose inquisitively since she did not see _having children_ as a consequence, really.

Ron puckered his lips. "You don't know how much parents would go through raising their kids. I never imagined my Mum and Dad having a hard time, especially when there were seven of us to raise. But boy, did I ever change my mind after I had the pair of you. I don't regret one bit of it, but I really do miss the days when I can go to and fro the house without being worried that one of my kids would choke himself or herself to death while I was away."

"Not to mention the diapers you have to change," said Hermione as she was reminded of how she struggled to change Rose's diapers every time Ron wasn't around. Rose seemed to succumb to Ron's voice more than her mother's when she was a little baby.

Ron looked at Hugo, then at Rose. "And all those sleepless nights."

_Nineteen-year-old Ron came home from work. He plopped himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Ronald!" Ron jumped. He went upstairs to where Hermione was calling him. "I heard you open the __front door. Rose is crying again. Please get her to stop," she pleaded. Ron saw the dark circles had formed under Hermione's eyes. __"But I'm so tired," Ron whined. _

_"So am I," said Hermione, "but only you could do it. If I could get her to calm down, I would've done it. Please, Ron. I can't take that crying anymore. She has been at it all day and she hasn't stopped unless she fell asleep or sucking on her baby bottle." Hermione did look very tired. _

_Ron sighed. "All right. I'm getting to it," he said and headed towards Rose's room. Rose was throwing a fit. Her tear-strained face looked very frustrated. Ron cradled her and tried to calm her down. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy's here for the lullaby," he sang. Soon enough, Rose fell asleep. Ron lowered her to her crib. _

_Ron walked to the master's bedroom to find Hermione already fast asleep. He smiled and sat on the bed, taking off his shoes. __Hermione turned and slowly opened her eyes. Ron placed his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Ron. As Ron was about to lie down beside her, they heard wailing in the other room. _

_The parents sat up and went to see their daughter who continued on crying. Ron reached out and carried her sleepily. Hermione went to get her bottle.__ Ron tried to quiet the baby, but little Rose kept on crying. He never thought his parents ended up with many sleepless nights like these, plus the fact that there were seven children to take care of. Ron began wondering how they did it. _

_Hermione sent Harry and Ginny an owl for help. Because of the constant sleepless nights, she finally caught a cold and couldn't go near the baby. Ron had to work in the mornings so Ginny helped take care of little Rose while he was away. _

_"Are you all right?" Ginny asked as her brother entered the house, exhausted. Ron nodded and went up to see his daughter. Ginny followed right behind him. "I can stay for the night if you want me to. I already told Harry," she said. Ron smiled weakly as he stroked Rose's hair. Ginny placed her hand softly on Ron's back. "It's okay. I'll take care of Rose. You go have some rest," she said._

_Days went on like this until Rose became calmer when she turned a year and three quarters old, but still occasionally cries in the middle of the night causing her young sleepy parents to wake up and cradle her._

**The look in his eyes is saying to me**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the continuous reviews. See you at the next chapter**** Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	8. Baby Girl

**A/N: ****This will be the last chapter from Rose perspective of things. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for the reviews from the past chapters. I really appreciate them.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Daddy?" Ron blinked and looked at Rose. "You were spaced out when you mentioned those sleepless nights. What were you thinking about?" she asked innocently as she poured the last bit of gravy onto her roast chicken.

**"****Let me help you all I can****"**

Ron smiled at her. "I was just thinking about how you came to us," he said. He stood up. "Come on, Rosie. Let's talk in your room. I have some things I have to tell you. Mind you, I won't be giving a sermon this time," he assured Rose when he saw her smile turn into a frown when asked to be talked to in her room. This is usually some sort of long sermon from her parents.

Hermione gathered the plates. "Hugo, you help me with the dishes." Hugo rolled his eyes. "I saw that, young man. Now march up to the sink and wash the dishes," she said. She looked at Ron and Rose who were both headed upstairs.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Rose as she sat on her bed.

Ron looked around. She saw a picture of Scorpius on a picture frame that stood at Rose's bedside. Since Rose hadn't been living with them for quite some time, he hadn't entered her room as well. He studied every inch of the room before looking back at Rose who was waiting for him to answer her question.

"About Scorpius," Ron finally said as he sat on a beanbag near Rose's bed. "I know you've been in love with him for the longest time and I cannot say that he's a bad kid, but do you know that a lot of couples break up just because they can't get along with in-laws?" he asked. Rose raised her eyebrow. "I know you and Scorpius were made for each other, but please bear in mind who his father is."

Rose bit her lower lip as she gazed upon her father's worried face. She knew he meant well, but she did really like Scorpius a lot since they were twelve years old. "But I don't think that would really matter, Daddy," she protested. She had really wanted her parents to agree to her boyfriend's proposal.

Ron sighed. "I know, I know, Hon," he countered. "It's just that I don't want to see you getting hurt. I'm not saying Scorpius is a bad kid, but I don't think that you and Scorpius could hold up for so long. The Weasleys and Malfoys had never gotten along for generations."

"But that was the past," griped Rose. "And Scorpius isn't like his father at all. I know Mr. Malfoy doesn't like the whole of what I am since I have a Muggle-born mother an-"

"Don't even get to that," interrupted Ron. "Your mother being Muggle born has nothing to do with you. It's the surname that you carry. All the Malfoys think that the Weasleys are a line of blood traitors. You and Scorpius get along, but the families never will," he explained, trying to get the idea to sink into Rose's head.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" asked Rose.

"What's that?" asked Ron, who had never watched a Muggle movie in his entire life since he said that he never could understand why a simple problem couldn't be solved and it just makes the story goes around with a completely obvious ending.

Rose answered, "A Muggle movie."

"Oh," was all Ron could reply. "Anyway, whatever the story is, I think you get the idea. Rosie, I just don't want to see you get hurt," said Ron thoughtfully.

Rose started to frown. "But you and Mum didn't seem to have everything planned out either when you were my age. If my calculations are right, which I doubt that I got them wrong, you and Mum even married at the age of eighteen. That's just one year after becoming of age. I wasn't even dating Scorpius then," she said.

Ron looked away from Rose. "Me and Hermione, we made a lot of mistakes when we were younger and we were hurt a lot. We just don't want you to feel the same way. It wasn't easy having to raise you when we were both practically teenagers, but that's not my point." He looked at Rose. "I want you to have a happy future, Hon," he told her.

"And why can't I enjoy that _happy future _with Scorpius?" she asked. "You've met him and you said that he's really nice and any girl who's going to have him would be lucky. Why don't you want that luckiness for me if you wanted me to be happy?" Tears came down Rose's face. She didn't want to disobey her parents if they didn't want her marrying Scorpius, but she did love him so much too.

**"****While I'm still in this world****"**

Ron stood up and sat beside Rose. "Rosie, even if I wanted to be with you forever, I can't." He wiped away Rose's tears, remembering that he also did this years ago when Rose was a lot smaller and her problems were a lot easier to solve. "I just want you to be happy. I guess you're old enough to decide for your own now. I'm just painting you the big picture of what might happen if you did answer Scorpius's proposal," he said.

Rose looked at her father. "So you mean that it's okay if I answered yes?" she asked.

Ron smiled at her. He swept away the red hair from Rose's face. "Decide whatever your heart tells you to. I'm not stopping you from marrying Scorpius. Like I told you, I did not find him to be a bad kid at all. He's a lot different from his father. But I'm saying these things to you because I don't want you to regret this someday."

Rose slowly smiled and leaned on Ron's shoulder. "I guess whatever happens I'll have to find my own way out. I know you're always going to be there for me when times get tough." She sat straight and looked at her father. "Right, Daddy?"

**"****What will you do when you're daddy's gone****"**

To Rose's surprise, Ron shook his head. "I'm not going to live forever, Hon," he reminded her. "That's why I'm trying to paint you the big picture right now. Not everything is black and white in this world; there is also the gray area where people usually get lost. Like this situation, it's not at too wrong to marry Scorpius, but it's not at all too right either. It meets half way there," he explained.

Rose, being more confused than ever, took a deep breath and said, "Then I guess you and Mum figured out that marrying each other would omit the fact that you were going to have me even before you were married?" she asked.

Shocked, Ron blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Mummy told me when I turned eighteen," admitted Rose. Ron couldn't look more horrified. Rose smiled at her father. "But you know what? I don't think it really does matter now. Look at me, Daddy. I've grown up to know what's right from wrong. Even if you were also a kid when you found out you were going to have a kid, you took your responsibility. When I found that out, I was very happy that you didn't abandon Mum. I wouldn't be here if you did." She leaned towards her father. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

_Twenty-year-old Ron swung his hands violently. "And do you think I have all the answers to all the problems?" he asked, practically shouting. "You should understand by now that it's not easy to be working your butt off and people kick you around just because you're not really accepted in their field. What do you know about working in the Ministry, Hermione?" he asked hotly. _

_Hermione countered, "What do you care about being accepted or not? __You had never cared about that back then when we were at Hogwarts!"_

_"Merlin's beard, we were a couple of teenagers back then!" retorted Ron. "This is different from Hogwarts. Why don't you stop lazing off yourself and try working at the Ministry for a change, see if you can handle it as calmly as you do here. You don't get kicked around because you're here, at home, DOING NOTHING!"_

_Hermione angrily turned away from Ron. "What do you mean do nothing? Do you call doing household chores doing nothing? Do you call taking care of our daughter doing nothing? Don't you dare shout at me like that, Ronald," she snapped. __"If you are just going to argue like that with me, I suggest you get out of here."_

_Ron, now very furious, pointed his wand towards the master's bedroom. "ACCIO LUGGAGE!" he roared. A luggage came flying down the stairs and near him. Ron grabbed it and pushed it open. "I am going to get __out of here! This wasn't the life I wanted it to be. After all those years of knowing you, I had never known you like this. ACCIO CLOTHES!"_

_Hermione spun. She couldn't say a word as Ron began packing up his things. Ron heatedly clicked the luggage close and headed towards the front door without even looking back at Hermione. __Just then, he heard a small voice coming from upstairs. _

_"Daddy, home?" The two-year-old child slowly went down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. It was evident that she was woken up by the yelling. Little Rose blinked and saw he father. She smiled and ran to him. "Daddy!" Ron caught Rose before she tripped. Rose gave him a hug. "I love you, Daddy!"_

**"****And you're daddy's little girl****"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **


	9. Memories

**A/N: ****From this time on this is the perspective of Ron.**

**(I don't fancy using POVs because it limits the information readers get. You can't go around every time and switch to one character to another…)**

**And yeah, if you haven't read **_**There Goes My Life**_** I'll have to say the timeline in this story is different. If you want to know how this happened, please read the other story first before reading this.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**There's two things I know for sure**

_Ron did not leave that day, nor did he leave the next when he and Hermione had another heated argument. He loved Hermione, of course, but there were times when they just didn't get along. The bridge to their relation that held them tight was a little innocent child that they did not want to see suffering so they tried to understand each other more. As Ron and Hermione matured, so did their relationship. They stopped arguing about petty things and reverted back to being sweet with each other as they were before when they were teenagers. _

**She was sent here from heaven**

_"Hermione, I'm home!" Holding Rose in one arm, Hermione came out of the kitchen and gave Ron a kiss. Ron looked at his lovely daughter a kiss on the forehead then Hermione on the lips. "What have my two lovely angels been doing while I was away?" he asked as he sat down on the couch._

_Hermione sat down beside him as she gave him their daughter. "Rose has been crying all day looking for you," she whispered. Ron smiled and looked at Rose's sleeping face. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat. I've got lobster or macaroni and cheese. What's your pick tonight?" she asked, standing and heading towards the kitchen again. _

_"Whatever's faster, Love. I'm famished." Little Rose began to wake up. Ron cradled her back to sleep. "Daddy's here, Rosie. You're going to be safe and sound," he whispered. _

_A knock came to the front door. Ron made sure his wand was within reach as he opened the door. "Harry, it's you," muttered Ron. Harry nodded. He entered with Ginny trailing behind them. Both of them had a smile on their faces. __"What are you both smirking about?" he asked._

_"Oh nothing," said Ginny. She looked at Rose who was sleeping in Ron's arm. "She's getting bigger and bigger by the minute, isn't she? The last time I saw her she wasn't even half your arm's length, Ron," she said, smiling at her older brother who was looking very proud at the little baby that lay on his arms, sleeping soundly. _

_Harry placed his arm around Ginny. "Ron," he said. Ron looked up. "I'd like you to be the best man at our wedding." Ron blinked twice, then his eyes slowly widened. Harry broke into a smile. "Yes, Ron. Me and Ginny are going to get married. Don't look at me as if you're going to bite my head off," he said. _

_Hermione poked her head out from the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about. "Did I hear it right? Are you and Ginny finally going to get married?" she asked as she scrambled her way to the couple. "Oh Harry! Ginny! I'm so happy for the pair of you!" she said. _

_Suddenly, Rose began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Daddy," she whispered. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. Rose gurgled. __She yawned again, indicating that she was still sleepy._

_"I'm going to take her up to her room now," said Ron. The other three nodded. As Ron went upstairs, he paused for a moment. "Of course I'll be your best man, Harry," he said before making his way to Rose's room and slowly closing the door behind him. __He lowered the baby to her crib. "Go back to sleep, Hon. Don't worry, Daddy's here."_

**And she's daddy's little girl**

_Years passed and the crib soon became a little bed. Rose had finally grown into a bubbly and happy little girl that constantly ran around the house to find things to do. To Ron's horror and amusement, Rose loved to read books by the time she learned how to read on her own. She had inherited her mother's love for books and always spoke about them. _

_"I read a new book today," said five-year-old Rose. "It's about the werewolf chasing the poor little boy names Gregory. He got chased into the woods. But there was one good Centaur that helped Gregory out of the woods, although the other Centaurs didn't like it that much when he did…" Rose went on and on about the story as the parents listened._

_Hermione stood up. "I'm going to get Hugo's milk. You two need anything?" she asked. Rose and Ron both shook their heads. Hermione smiled. "It's almost time for bed too, Missy. I want you upstairs before eight o'clock, all right?" she said. Rose nodded obediently. _

_Ron led Rose to the living room. Rose jumped on the couch. "You might fall off, Rosie, stop jumping," warned __Ron. Rose jumped on last time and let her bottom land on the cushion. Ron smiled at her. "Every time I see you I can't help but see your mother and me put together," he said, laughing a bit as well. _

_"Why is that?" asked Rose curiously. _

_Ron looked at the crackling fire on the fireplace. "Your mother loved to read books, but I was the jumpy fellow back in my day," he said. He looked back at Rose who was smiling so much. Ron stood up and tackled the little girl, tickling her until she laughed so hard. "I'm going to get you for that smile," he said. Rose laughed on and on. _

_"Bedtime!" called Hermione from upstairs. Ron stopped tickling the child and let her compose herself. "Come on, Rose, it's time for bed. Ron, bring her up here, will you?" she said._

_Ron smiled. He picked up Rose and placed her on his shoulders. Rose threw her hands up in the air as they went up the stairs. Hermione shook her head when she saw them, but she was grinning. She left the __father and daughter alone to go to Hugo's room to see if he was sleeping already, knowing that Ron was going to tuck Rose in anyway. _

**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**

_"Down you go," said Ron. Rose ran to her bed and jumped on it. "Stop jumping," warned Ron. Rose smirked and sat down. __"Time for bed. Lie down properly," said Ron Rose did as she was told. Ron smiled and pulled up her blanket to her chin. "Now that's my little angel." He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. "Go to sleep now."_

_"Don't leave me until I sleep, Daddy," said Rose. She yawned. _

_Ron nodded and knelt down beside Rose's bed. "Okay. But it's really time for you to close your eyes" Rose slowly closed her eyes. Ron took hold of Rose's hand so that she'd know that he was still there. "__Good__ night, Hon," he whispered. _

_"Daddy?" said Rose. "When I got off to Hogwarts, will you still go there and tuck me in and hold my hand before I sleep?" she asked softly. Her hand began to grip Ron's a little tighter. "Will you go there and kiss me goodnight too?"_

_Ron couldn't help but smile. "You would be old enough to go on without me saying goodnight by then," assured Ron. __"But I will always be writing letters to you when you get there and I'll say all my good mornings and goodnights at those letters. It's still a long way before you get to Hogwarts. Until you are old enough to do so, I'm sure I'll be right here beside you and tucking you in."_

**She talks to Jesus**** a****nd I close my eyes**

_"Daddy," whispered Rose. _

_"Mmm?"_

_"When I get older will you still be hugging me and kissing me like you do right now?" she asked innocently. _

_Ron, doubting that his daughter would still allow this by the time she got older, smiled. "If that's what you wanted, Hon. I'll always be here to love you and kiss you and hug you. Of course I will. You're daddy's little girl and nothing will ever change that. No matter how old you get, Rosie. You're always going to be daddy's little girl."_

_"Daddy," whispered Rose again, now evident that she was getting sleepier. "Are you really happy that I'm daddy's little girl?" she asked. _

_"Very much happy, Hon," replied Ron. "I'll never trade you for any other little girl in the world because only Rose Hermione Weasley would by my little girl. __She's my princess and nothing will ever change that. I love you so much, Rosie," he assured the child. "Now it's really time for you to go to bed. Your Mum's __going to kill me if she finds you awake. You don't want that to happen right, Hon?" Rose shook her head. Ron smiled. "Goodnight, Rosie."_

**And I think God for all of the joy in my life**

_Ron gently closed the door behind him. "She's asleep," he whispered to Hermione when they met in the master's bedroom. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. Ron plopped himself down on the bed. "I'm really going to miss little Rose when she grows up," he said. _

_"Miss what?" asked Hermione as she threw all the dirty laundry to one side so that she didn't need to pick it all up the next day. _

_"The sweet smile and the way she holds onto me as if I'm going to disappear any moment," he replied, looking at the hand that Rose had held so tightly before she slept. "After a few more years she'd refuse for tucking her in at night. I remember Mum saying how fast we grow up and refuse to be babied anymore," he said. _

_Hermione smiled sweetly. "Oh, things do happen," she said. __She sat down beside her husband. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow's Monday and you always have to go to the office early on Mondays. Now let's go to sleep and think about other things tomorrow."_

_Ron smiled and lay awake for a few more hours thinking about Rose before heading off to sleep himself._

**Oh, but most of all**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. ****I hope to see you at the next chapters! ****Only a few more to go!**


	10. Wedding Day

**A/N: ****Wow! The story has come to an end pretty quickly! I just wanted to thanks all those who have reviewed my stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius as he shook Ron's hand. "I promise I'll take very good care of your daughter."

Ron smiled at him. With his free hand, he placed it on Scorpius's shoulder. "I know you'll do that. I'm just happy my Rosie met a boy like you to love her this much." He gazed into Scorpius's young eyes and remembered his own when he was going to marry Hermione. "I wish the best for you and my daughter when you start a new life together."

**For butterfly kisses**

Rose entered the room. "Hello, Daddy, Scorpius." She danced her way to her father and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Scorpius smiled and placed his arm around her. "Daddy, Mummy said it was all right. I picked the color red as our motif for the wedding. Mummy said you like red and I like red as well." She looked at Scorpius. "Is that all right?" she asked.

"Of course," Scorpius replied, smiling.

Ron looked at Scorpius. "Are your parents going to attend the wedding?" he asked uncertainly, knowing that Draco Malfoy must not be too pleased that his son had decided to marry a Weasley, a blood traitor in his eyes.

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Yes they are. After convincing them that I really love Rose and wouldn't imagine a life without her, Dad finally consented and gave the blessing for me to marry Rose." He looked at Rose and beamed. "This is really going to be a start of something new," he said.

Rose looked at Ron. "Have you seen the house Scorpius and I have picked out? It's not too far from here. We wanted it to be a surprise until after the wedding, but Scorpius and I think it's best that you see it now," she said.

Ron smiled as she looked at her daughter and _to be_ his son-in-law. They were so young and vibrant. It was how he and Hermione started and he knows very well that they will have a rocky road ahead, but with so much love they had for each other over the years, it is sure that they will pull through every trial and come out triumphantly smiling, saying to those obstacles _"IN YOUR FACE!_" or something like that.

Rose tugged her father's arm. "Come on, Daddy. Hugo and Mummy are ready to see the house." She led her father out of the room. Scorpius opened the front door for the rest of the family. "You'll love it, it's quite near."

Sure enough the house stood in between the direction to the Malfoys' house and the Weasleys' house. It wasn't a long of a walk. They said it was because they liked to keep the family together, having closer ties and all.

Ron stepped into the empty house. "So this is the place," he muttered. He felt Rose hold his arm. "This isn't bad at all. You and Scorpius have an eye for checking out new homes." He gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek. "Plus it's not hard to come here every now and then." He looked at Scorpius and nodded. "Well done. Have your parents seen this?" he asked.

Scorpius nodded. "They were the ones who suggested it," he replied, much to Ron's surprise. "They said it would be easier to come and go and see their grandchildren soon enough. You will be able to do so as well since it's about the same distance from our place." Ron smiled.

"Congratulations, Scorpius, my man!" said his best friend, Ernie Goyle. He thumped Scorpius's back. "You look a little pale. Take it easy. Rose is not going to run away while she walks down the aisle! She's going to be beautiful for you today," he assured Scorpius who tried to fix his tux to take away his nervousness.

**With her momma there**

"You look perfect!" said Hermione as she gave Rose a kiss. "Look at you. You're all grown up. I can't believe how fast it has been since you were just a little girl and always looking for your daddy." She looked up at Ron who was standing beside the door. "I bet your dad's going to miss you more than anyone else," she said, looking very sheepishly at Ron.

Ron shook his head slowly. "It seems like yesterday when I could carry you in one arm," he said. He walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. Rose returned the hug. "I can't believe how fast you've grown. Your mum's right. I'm going to miss having you in the house," he whispered.

Hugo, who was now getting bored, said, "Have you gotten it all? Teddy Lupin said the Muggles have some sort of queer tradition. You know, that saying 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'?" he asked.

"What's that for?" asked Rose. Hugo shrugged. Rose smiled and went to him. "I'm going to miss you too, Hugo Fredrick." He pinched Hugo's cheek causing him to jump back yelling, 'Hey!'

Rose spun around the room. She looked at the mirror and smiled. "I'm so happy today." She turned to her parents. "This could be the happiest day of my life." She hugged her mother. "I can't wait. I'm too excited right now."

Hugo thought for a moment. "I thought you said the happiest moment in your life was when I fell off the broom and went straight to St. Mungo's and you were so excited to see me wrapped up in bandages and you can't wait?" he asked.

Rose glared at him. "Oh, don't ruin it," she said.

Ron laughed. "I doubt anything will ruin your perfect day, Hon," he said. He looked outside and saw the guests now filling the garden. "I think it's about time you got your hair done." He looked up and saw Hermione off to the drawers to find something that matched the white gown.

**Stickin' little white flowers**

"How do I look, Daddy?" asked Rose, facing her father who was awestruck at his lovely daughter. She twirled around. "Look at what Mummy did. The flowers do match the gown, doesn't it?" she said as she gave another twirl for Ron.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "It's almost going to start. You look wonderful blah blah." He turned and headed out of the room. "I'm going to see how Scorpius is doing. He might be more than anxious to start now that you've wasted so much time twirling about."

"Hugo!" scolded Hermione. Hugo shrugged and left the room. Hermione looked at her daughter. "Sit still, Rose. I'm not yet done. I'm going to make that red hair of yours the prettiest of all." She looked through the pile of freshly picked flower pins. "Now sit still. I want you to look perfect for your perfect day," she said.

Ron folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the wall behind him as he watched the mother and daughter excitedly make the last touch. He knew he was going to miss Rose so much. He can't believe that he is already giving away his daughter. He couldn't help but smile.

**All up in her hair**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the support. Hope to see you at the next chapter!**


	11. Married

**A/N: ****Wow! The story has come to an end pretty quickly! I just wanted to thanks all those who have reviewed my stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**"****Walk me down the isle daddy****"**

Rose took hold of his father's arm. "You look a little upset," she said as she studied Ron's face who was looking rather pale. Rose's smile began to fade away. "Daddy, are you still upset that I'm marrying Scorpius Malfoy because if you are the-"

"No I'm not," interrupted Ron. He gazed into Rose's bright blue eyes. "I'm not upset at all. I just can't believe how fast you've grown. I think your Hogwarts years flew by too quickly that I missed being excited about you getting all those OWLs and NEWTs that I never had." He caressed Rose's face. "You have grown so much now. You look as beautiful as your mother." This made Hermione smile.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror again. "I can't believe this is really happening. It's like a dream coming true." Her face filled with excitement. Ron could tell that his daughter was so happy and was also very happy that she had found the man of her dreams. "I remember you telling me, Daddy, that dreams only do come true when you truly wish for it." She took a deep breath. "And I guess you're right."

Hugo came into the room. "They said that all the guests have now arrived. The entourage is now ready. Everything's set," he announced.

Rose nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Hugo." Hugo went out of the room again. Rose looked at Ron. "It's time to walk down the aisle, Daddy," she told him. Ron blinked. He didn't really want to walk Rose down the aisle, not this soon anyway.

**"****It's just about time****"**

Hermione gave Ron a slight push. "You can't be any more reluctant than this," she whispered so that only Ron could hear. Ron turned pick. Hermione smiled at him. "It's not like you're never going to see Rose again," she said.

"But I won't see her as much," Ron whispered back.

"Daddy!" said Rose.

Finally, the music started. Scorpius stood in front with his best man, Ernie. He watched as the beautiful bride emerge from the bride's room with Ron. Ernie stifled a laugh as he watch Scorpius gulp twice. He had never seen him this tense before. Not even when they were about to take their OWLs and NEWTs or the time they were sent out to find a job of their own.

Rose walked gracefully. Tears sprang from Hermione's eyes. Hugo watched as his older sister walked down the aisle. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sure that he was going to miss her so, especially since they liked one thing in common: Quidditch. She always bought tickets for them so that they can watch together.

Harry studied Ron's face as he walked Rose down the aisle. He leaned to Ginny. "He couldn't be any more emotional, can he?" whispered Harry. Ginny gave him a playful push. Little James and Albus tried to sit still, but they seemed so jittery because of the mixed emotions among the crowd.

When they got to the end, Ron held Rose for a moment, then reluctantly let go. He sat beside Hermione who was brawling right now. Ron's eyes laid upon his very happy daughter and delighted new son-in-law. They made the promise. He had finally given her away.

Ron clutched his sit when the couple kissed. His memory took him back to the time when he was the only man in Rose's life.

_"Look Daddy," said Rose, pointing to the other direction. Ron turned. Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron turned back at hi very cheerful daughter. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" she said and threw her arms around her father. "Happy, happy birthday!"_

_Ron smiled and carried his little daughter into his arms. "You were a little sneak, Hon," he said, but he couldn't deny the fact that he did like the way how she gave him a surprise kiss. Rose threw her small fists into the air, indicating victory. Ron snuggled her. "Oh you little daddy's girl!" he said. _

_Hermione and Hugo came up behind them. "We'd better get going," said Hermione. She looked at Ron who was looking very cheery. "I hope you had a happy birthday," she said with a smile. Ron nodded. He couldn't be any happier. _

**Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?**

"Ron." Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking at him. She had puffed eyes and red nose by now. Ron stood up and saw everybody now starting to fall in line for the food. Hermione embraced Ron and leaned on his shoulder. "Our baby girl's not a baby anymore," she sobbed, but she was really happy.

Draco suddenly appeared. "Weasley and Malfoy, huh?" he said. He looked at Ron cautiously. "I bet you are so happy that your little baby's gone off to marry one of us?" Ron took his little smirk as sneering and tightened his fists.

"Dad!" Both men turned to see the new couple heading towards them. Scorpius looked at his father, then at Ron. "Come on, you two. The past was simply a childhood grudge. Please don't let it get the best out of you," he said.

Rose nodded and looked at her father. "Scorpius is right, Daddy. Please forget about the past." She turned to her new father-in-law. "Please do try to get along with each other. I know there are some common things if you settle aside the differences," she said.

Reluctantly, Ron held out his hand at Malfoy. "We'll call it truce now that we're old men and have our children run their own lives from now on without us being the devils of their lives," he said. Surprisingly, Draco smiled a twisted smile and took it.

Draco walked away after the handshake. Rose looked at her father. "Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? We're going to take the wedding pictures soon and I want to look my best when I look back on these memories," she said.

Ron nodded. "You look like a perfect angel." He studied Rose from head to toe. "Sometimes I still can't believe that today is really happening." Rose smiled and gave her father a hug. Scorpius watched them, also looking very pleased. Ron tried to choke some tears back as he recalled how Rose hugged him when she was still little.

_"Daddy!" Rose threw her arms around her father as Ron entered the house, home from work. Ron laughed and carried her to the couch. Hermione came out with some tea for him to warm himself up, since it was nearing winter. Rose stood on the couch. "Daddy, I'm going to get taller soon," she said proudly._

_Ron shook his head. "No you are not. You are going to stay that short forever," he said. _

_Rose frowned. "You're really mean, Daddy!" she said. She sulked as she slid back sitting onto the couch. Ron laughed as he saw her face. This made Rose scowl even more. "You're really mean, Daddy," she repeated. _

_Ron found it amusing. He placed his arms around her daughter. "I did not say you're going to stay like that forever physically, but in my eyes you're always going to be my baby, no matter how tall you grow," he told her, kissing his daughter on the forehead. _

_Rose quickly smiled and turned to give her father a very tight hug._

**"****Daddy don't cry****"**

The reception ended later than they thought it would Soon, it there were only a few guests left. That included the bride's family, the groom's family, the Harry Potter family, the Percy Weasley family, the Bill Weasley family, Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Jane Coroner, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, the George Weasley family, and Scorpius.

"Congratulations, Scorpius," said Harry as he shook the young man's hand. Little James tugged on Harry's robes. "Yes, yes. We're going in a while, James," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her granddaughter into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you." She held Rose by the arms. "It wasn't too long ago when I was standing in your parents' wedding and now I am witnessing yours." She gave Rose another tight hug. "Good luck, Rose Hermione," she whispered with a smile.

Scorpius looked at the broom that was waiting for him and his wife. "I can't wait to start," he whispered to Rose who giggled.

"What did he say?" asked Hugo.

"Nothing," Rose replied quickly.

The newlywed mounted the broom and headed off. Draco and his family used portkey to go back home. Harry and his family did the same thing. Teddy and his girlfriend Apparated away. Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Apparated away as well. George and his wife and two children went away through Floo powder.

"I wish I could Apparate off to," muttered Hugo.

Ron smiled. "You will soon enough." He placed a hand on his son's shoulders. "Now let's go."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****Hope to see you at the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **


	12. What Will I Do When My Daddy's Gone?

**A/N: ****The last chapter!**

**I just want to thank those who have reviewed the story continuously. You guys really gave me more than enough encouragement and I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks for those who stayed all throughout the story.**

**Thanks to those who put this story on alert, on favorites, and all! Thanks you for enjoying the story. I won't be making a sequel for this any more since it would push it too far lol. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ron flipped the pages of the old family album. He found himself smiling every time he sees his little princess waving at him in the pictures. His eyes landed on a picture from before. It was a night he couldn't possibly forget easily.

**With all that I've done wrong**

_"You don't understand me! You always yell at me! You never even try to understand!" yelled fifteen-year-old Rose. Crying, she rushed to her room and slammed the door behind her. _

_Ron, frustrated, ran his fingers though his hair. Hermione gently placed her hand on his shoulders. "She's a teenage girl. We were like that when we were her age." Ron didn't smile. He couldn't stop thinking about how Rose insisted that she drop out of school after taking OWLs. "She's just confused, she'll come around."_

_Ron shook his head. "But she can't possibly drop out of Hogwarts just because she thinks that she has enough of her education. There is simply no reason for her to drop out of Hogwarts," he said exasperatedly as he dropped himself on the armchair in the living room. _

_"She'll come around, Ron," assured Hermione, stroking his hair softly. "It's just puberty that is getting to her and sometimes peer pressure can too. __You remember how your brothers left Hogwarts before taking NEWTs? You remember us?" she asked. _

_Ron sighed. "But that was a whole lot different the fact that there was war going on. Fred and George were most talented at charms. Mum wasn't too fond of their idea either when they dropped out of school, although she mentioned from time to time that they did have a flare for doing business," he said._

_Hermione massaged Ron's shoulders. "Ron, don't take Rose too seriously. She's just going through a phase. I know she's your little girl, but she's not so little anymore. In two years, she's going to become of age," she reminded him. _

_"But until she does she's still going to abide under my rules and my rulebook says that she has to finish Hogwarts," replied Ron. He took a deep breath and shook his head again. "I had never seen her so stubborn before." He looked disappointed. "Now I know how Mum and Dad feels when I don't say yes to what they think is best for me," he murmured. _

_Hermione smiled. "It's a tough job., isn't it?" Ron nodded. "Why don't you talk with Rose? __You had always been able to be open with her about what you feel. Just tell her the reasons why you want her to stay in Hogwarts," she told him. _

_"I did," replied Ron, "but she wouldn't listen."_

_This time, it was Hermione who shook her head. "No, you didn't tell her. You yelled to her. Obviously yelling would frustrate her even more causing her to be hurt instead on understanding. Why don't you go up to her right now and talk it out with her. Remember Ron, talk, not yell," she said. _

_Ron stood up and nodded. "Maybe you're right." He kissed Hermione, who smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."_

**I must have done something right**

_"Rosie?" said Ron softly as he gave Rose's door a knock. He could hear her sobbing. Ron pushed open the door and saw Rose crying on her pillow. Ron made his way to her bed and sat down on it, gently stroking Rose's long red hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Rosie," he whispered. _

_Rose turned and looked at Ron. "__You don't understand," she whimpered. _

_"I do," assured Ron. __"It's one of the reasons why I don't want you to quit Hogwarts. Rosie, look at me. I had dreams on my own when I was a young boy. You know I told you that Charlie was a Quidditch captain, Bill was Head Boy, Percy became the prefect, and Fred and George were very popular those days, what was left of me? __I had dreams, Rosie. I wanted to be better than all of them put together. But my dreams were shattered when I quit school. I had to work my way up and it was very hard," he explained._

_"What's the difference if I don't quit school?" asked Rose. _

_Ron smiled. "There's a big difference," said Ron, trying to calm down and answer her question. "Bill got a job at Gringotts easily because he finished school. Charlie went to Romania. The Ministry snatched Percy the moment he graduated. That's what good education does for you."_

_Rose wiped her tears. "But Uncle Fred and George were popular even if they did quit school," she reminded Ron. _

_"Look where George ended up now," said Ron, although he didn't want to say that at all. "He's back to zero when Fred passed away. Yes, he got by, but barely. He was like me. He started to work his way up to when he shut down the business he and Fred built up. __He worked for the Ministry as a runner, the way I started out. Unlike Percy who got a very high position the moment he came out of Hogwarts." Ron looked into Rose's eyes. "You're as smart as your mother and I daresay you have a great future ahead of you. I don't want to see you regretting so much."_

_Rose nodded, trying to let her father's words sink in. Two years later, she did graduate from Hogwarts as Head Girl and the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. __Many people awaited for her graduation and tried to persuade her to get into different fields of work, all very promising and has a good salary._

_Seventeen-year-old Rose threw her arms around her father saying, "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't talked me out of dropping from Hogwarts," she whispered. _

**To deserve her love every morning**

Ron opened the door to find Scorpius and Rose waiting outside. "Daddy, we have good news to tell you and Mummy," she said excitedly. Scorpius helped her sit on the couch. Hugo wasn't around since he was still at Hogwarts. Rose tried to calm herself down. "I really have very good news for you and Mummy," she said again.

Ron studied Rose for a moment. "You mean…?"

Hermione couldn't help herself. Tears started welling up her eyes. "Rose…"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, we're going to have a baby soon," he finally said.

Rose stood up. Ron did too. He hugged his daughter. Rose leaned on Ron and kissed his cheek. "But even if I'm going to have a baby soon, I know I'm still going to be Daddy's Little Girl, no matter how old I get," she whispered to her ear.

**And butterfly kisses for life**

After nine months, they gave birth to a new baby boy and named him Rocco. For some reason, Scorpius and Rose couldn't help but be happy that Ron and Draco got along well after their marriage. The prejudices among the Malfoys and Weasleys had finally come to a halt.

Rocco, a combination of his grandfathers' name, had finally proven it.

While Rocco was asleep, Rose sat on the couch near his crib. "Accio photo album," she said and a photo album came flying towards her. It was the same photo album she brought with her on her first year in Hogwarts. She flipped through the pictures, finding herself smiling from time to time.

_"You're always going to be daddy's girl," said her father as he hoisted little Rose to his shoulder._

Suddenly, Scorpius came running up the stairs. Rose kept her finger to her mouth. Scorpius could've woken up their newborn son. Rose carefully studied Scorpius's face. Slowly, Scorpius embraced his wife as she sobbed on his shoulder. Little Rocco woke up and cried as well.

**"****What'll I do when my daddy's gone****?"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: ****We've come to the end. Hope you enjoyed the story. I know the ending's a little weird. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
